marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Two-Gun Kid Vol 1 8
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Syd Shores | Inker2_1 = Syd Shores | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = The Secret of the Skull! | Synopsis2 = Two-Gun and Rusty Randolph are riding near the base of Lookout Mountain, the Kid explains that there used to be a famous goldmine up there until it was covered in an avalanche. Suddenly, Rusty uses his rattle snake impersonation to give Cyclone a jolt for some fun. Suddenly they are confronted by a man named Skull Targo and his men who mistake Rusty as the son of his rival Havershaw. Surrounded by guns, the Kid has no choice but to let them take Rusty. The Kid is knocked off his horse and Targo tells him to tell Havershaw to bring the "other half" to Graves Point in order to get his son back. Recovering from his fall, Two-Gun rides Cyclone to the nearest ranch which turns out to be the property of Havershaw. Explaining the situation, Havershaw realizes that Targo kidnapped another boy thinking it was his son. He invites Two-Gun into his home and explains the situation: Sixteen years ago in Colorado country, Havershaw and Skull were gambling partners when they overheard a drunk prospector tell that he knew the location of the Lookout Mine. Havershaw came across Skull just as he killed the old man and stole his map. As they fled the authorities, Skull was shot and fell off his horse. He gave Havershaw half of the map and told him to run, explaining that if he got away from the posse they would reunite and locate the mine for themselves, warning that if Havershaw double-crossed him he would kill him slowly. Havershaw explains that after the experience he turned over a new leaf, married, and began his ranch although his wife died after his son was born. After hearing the story, Two-Gun asks Havershaw why he does not just turn over his half of the map. Havershaw points out the mountain range, previously destabilized by an avalanche, would fall onto his ranch land if Skull were to try to uncover the mine. After meeting Havershaw's son Bobby and noticing the similarities to Rusty, Two-Gun convinces the man to let him memorize his part of the map so that he can deal with Skull. Soon, the Kid rendezvous with Skull and makes an agreement: He will show Skull the location of the mine and he will let him and Rusty go. Skull agrees but has the Kid disarmed. However, Targo betrays them when they arrive at the mine and is about to shoot them until Rusty distracts him with his rattle snake imitation. With Skull looking for the "rattler", Two-Gun is able to disarm him and shoot him dead. In the aftermath, Two-Gun and Rusty ride off and Rusty gets off one more prank, showing off his newest imitation: the howl of a wolf. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Mystery of the Murderous Magician! | Synopsis3 = Blaze Carson is informed that a travelling magic act led by the Great Bardello has arrived in town and decides to see the show for himself. After a strong man performance Bardello comes on stage and begins putting on his magic tricks. During the performance, Blaze Carson is called up to the stage to participate in the next trick when suddenly one of the locals bursts in and informs Blaze that someone had robbed the Wells Fargo wagon. Blaze quickly organizes a posse and rides out to try and track down the robbers. However something occurs to Blaze and he leaves the posse while he rides back into town. Arriving back in town he catches Bardello and his circus troupe arguing over the cut of money that they had stolen. Although he is outnumbered, Blaze manages to round up the entire crew including Bardello, when he tries to abandon his gang. When the posse returns to town they are surprised that Blaze was able to capture them all on his own. | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}